Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy XIII-2)
'''Gilgamesh appears as part of Final Fantasy XIII-2's downloadable content in a challenge called "Clash on the Big Bridge." Gilgamesh's signature theme, "Clash on the Big Bridge", plays during this battle. This is the only Coliseum battle in which music not from Final Fantasy XIII: Original Soundtrack or Final Fantasy XIII-2: Original Soundtrack is played. The song is included in Final Fantasy XIII-2: Original Soundtrack PLUS. Battle In the first fight, Gilgamesh uses guns and rocket launchers. He can easily be Poisoned at this stage, which will drain his HP quickly. In the second fight, Gilgamesh switches to his collection of swords. Early on he will use only one sword per attack, with each sword performing different effects. Excalibur inflicts physical damage on one opponent, Masamune inflicts greater damage, Muramasa has a drain effect, Bashosen inflicts Slow and removes a buff, Zantetsuken inflicts wound damage and Excalipoor only deals one point of damage. Gilgamesh is also capable of using Blitz and Launch in the same turn. When the player removes approximately 10-15% of his HP, Gilgamesh will begin to use three swords in the same attack, and may sometimes use Blitz and Launch immediately after the third attack. He will also start using Cross Slash, which is a powerful area-of-effect attack, and Vendetta. Gilgamesh will use Blitz immediately after Vendetta, so the player is advised against attacking Gilgamesh while he is guarding unless his chain gauge is about to reset, as this will increase the power of the Blitz attack that follows. When Gilgamesh's HP is halved, he will boost his powers and place a permanent Haste status on himself, while increasing both his Strength and Magic. He will now start using six sword attacks in quick succession, and is capable of using Blitz, Launch and Cross Slash in a single turn. Cross Slash will be used immediately after Vendetta, and will begin using Eerie Soundwave and Death Claw. Eerie Soundwave inflicts damage and may also inflict Pain, Fog, Imperil and Curse. Death Claw may also inflict Imperil and inflicts wound damage. Gilgamesh's most powerful attack at this stage is Divider, a cinematic attack that deals heavy damage to all characters and also inflicts Daze on one of them. As the player cannot perform any actions while the attack is being performed, the player must shift to Tortoise as soon as Gilgamesh starts walking into position for the attack. Gilgamesh will also use Divider as soon as he has recovered from stagger. When Gilgamesh is staggered, he becomes susceptible to debuffs. Strategy The player can easily finish the first battle with Relentless Assault, Aggression, and Diversity Paradigms. In the second battle, it is recommended to stagger Gilgamesh and then apply debuffs on him. It is recommended to quickly place Deshell, Deprotect, and Imperil, and then switch to a high-damage paradigm (such as Relentless Assault or Tri-disaster) to raise his chain gauge. Once the chain gauge is maxed, switching to Cerberus is recommended. While staggered, Gilgamesh is limited to using Death Claw, Eerie Soundwave and Vendetta, with Death Claw immediately following Vendetta. It is recommended to buff the party before staggering him, as the player must be highly aggressive with damage output while he is staggered. Remedies can be used to remove Pain and Fog instead of switching to Medic roles. Once the stagger ends, Gilgamesh will cleanse himself of debuffs, and also heals himself by 10% of his maximum HP. This is why aggressive damage is necessary; the player must do enough damage to burn through the amount he heals back. While Gilgamesh is not immune to debuffs when he is not staggered, he is resistant. It is possible to stagger him using only Saboteur spells, but it is not effective and will only usually apply one debuff at best. Given it only takes a cast or two to apply the debuffs while he is staggered, it is recommended to use a more aggressive paradigm. A far more time-consuming, but viable, option for those who cannot seem to damage him enough while he is staggered, is to simply avoid staggering Gilgamesh entirely by using Offensive Screen (COM/COM/SEN), and letting the chain gauge reset when it is nearly full by switching to a defensive paradigm like Combat Clinic (MED/MED/SEN) or Salvation (MED/MED/MED). While this strategy takes far longer, it avoids the chances that he will heal any damage after recovering from stagger. This strategy works throughout the entire fight, although during later stages, one must be highly prudent in regards to healing in between his use of Divider. It is recommended to bring a large stock of Phoenix Downs, Phoenix Blood and Wound Potions to this fight as well. Gilgamesh uses a wide variety of abilities that inflict a large amount of wound damage, and during later phases of the fight, the player will not have time to use Raise. Paradigm Pack Gilgamesh is a high-end Commando with quick hitting attacks and spells; Gilgamesh casts magic at a faster speed than Serah, and his physical attacks are also swift. Gilgamesh has high Strength and Magic, and he can gain a massive amount of HP. All of his stats can be even further raised through infusions. With the right build, it is possible to have a Gilgamesh with over 14,000 hit points and over 1,200 Strength. Unfortunately, Gilgamesh's physical damage capability is dependent on which sword he uses in the attack, and may only deal 1 point of damage if he uses the Excalipoor. Because of this the AI tends to favor him using Ruin rather than Attack, despite him having higher Strength than Magic. Gilgamesh's Feral Link, Divider, is a timing attack that hits three times; pressing / at the right time strengthens these attacks. Development Gilgamesh for Final Fantasy XIII-2 was designed by Nakano Chikako. According to Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega the glowing parts of his attire were added for a futuristic feel. Because Gilgamesh can be recruited as an ally more care was put into designing his backside, as this would be the angle the player would see when using him in battle. The red part of his face is supposed to look like the painted face of a kabuki. Five of Gilgamesh's weapons are famous swords used throughout the Final Fantasy series and Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega elaborates further on their origins: The Excalibur is from Final Fantasy IX, Excalipoor's origins are not mentioned, Muramasa is from Final Fantasy X, Masamune is from Final Fantasy VI, Zantetsuken is from Dissidia Final Fantasy and Bashosen is from Cocoon of Final Fantasy XIII. The Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega details the origins of the swords and it is said Gilgamesh found Excalibur in a hidden room in Alexandria, Muramasa from the ruins of Zanarkand, Zantetsuken from the world of Dissidia, and it is implied to belong to a manikin as it is said to be made of crystal and to be "just a husk", the Masamune from a poisoned river in Doma and Bashosen Gilgamesh had custom-made using his old friend Enkidu as inspiration in Cocoon of Final Fantasy XIII. This may be a reference to Gilgamesh having a weapon shop in Retail Network in said game. Although the guide mentions Gilgamesh having found the weapons (apart from Bashosen) from different Final Fantasy worlds, it is also said his swords are fakes, like the weapons Gilgamesh used in Final Fantasy XII. Trivia *Snow makes a reference to previous games by calling Gilgamesh "The one who collects weapons." *The name of Gilgamesh's new sword, "Bashosen," is a reference to the Bashosen weapon from the classic Chinese novel, Journey to the West. In it, the Bashosen is not a sword, but a giant fan-like weapon used by the Demon King Ginkaku, and its name translates as "Banana Palm Fan." The weapon in FFXIII-2 does vaguely resemble a large, fan-like sword. *Gilgamesh breaks the when he introduces himself in his match, even alluding to the fact he is part of downloadable content, as seen in his introduction. When the Gilgamesh battle is downloaded it becomes possible that Gilgamesh may be one of the people to say "FINAL FANTASY XIII-2: The Story So Far". *When Gilgamesh changes to his swords he says "And now, the true contest begins," a reference to his Final Fantasy XII battle where he said "that was merely a test of your strength mortals, a prelude if you will, the real contest begins now!" *Gilgamesh's posture when using Divider is nearly identical to his EX Burst in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. *Compared to Valfodr at level 99, Gilgamesh has the second largest maximum HP in Final Fantasy XIII-2 with a combined total of 10,999,998 HP.' *Gilgamesh's Cross-Slash attack uses the same motions as his Death Claw attack in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. While he does retain Death Claw as an attack, its animation in Final Fantasy XIII-2 looks more like its animation in Final Fantasy V, a spiral that grips the enemy. Gallery it:Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy XIII-2) Category:Superbosses Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Bosses Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Commando Monsters Final Fantasy XIII-2